vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Thanaton
Summary Darth Thanaton, born as Teneb Kel, was a Human male and Dark Lord of the Sith who fought in the Great Galactic War, Cold War and Second Great Galactic War. Powers and Abilities Tier: Low 6-B | 6-B Name: Darth Thanaton/Teneb Kal Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 55 Classification: Sith Lord/Dark Lord of the Sith/Dark Council Member/Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Clairvoyance, Telepathy, Psychometry, Telekinesis, telekinetic blasts and shields, Aura Sensing, Mind and Memory Manipulation, various Lightsaber combat skills, skilled swordsman, Electricity Manipulation via Force Lightning, Sith Sorcery Attack Potency: Small Country level (Able to kill a Terentatek with Force Lightning) | Country level (Overpowered and "killed" a Darth Nox empowered by two Force Spirits) Speed: FTL combat speed and reactions (Kept pace with Darth Nox) Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Superhuman with Force Amplification (Comparable to Darth Nox) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class with Force amplification (Traded blows with Darth Nox) Durability: Street level naturally. Small Country level with Force Amplification (Survived Exal Kressh's lightning) | Street level naturally. Country level with Force Amplification (Survived Darth Nox's powers going out of control) Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Lightsaber Intelligence: Skilled and experienced combatant. Was the head of the Sphere/Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge of the Sith Empire Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Force Barrier:' Both an offensive and defensive Force power that creates a barrier or wall of Force energy around the intended target, be it self, friend or foe. Depending on the strength of the individual, the barrier could only withstand a few attacks before collapsing. *'Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in a gush of agony on its victim. *'Force Maelstrom:' First, Darth Thanaton would form a Force Bubble around his body, concealing and protecting himself inside. Then, any loose objects/persons around Darth Thanaton would swirl around the bubble, through telekinesis. Finally, Thanaton would devastate the objects by blasting them away in a surge of Force Lightning. Thanaton appears to have used this power on Darth Nox in their Kaggath. *'Telekinesis:' Darth Thanaton can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those that the creativity of the Force user has. *'Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation and manipulation. Key: Teneb Kal | Darth Thanaton Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Sword Users Category:Tyrants Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Psychometry Users Category:Sith